Dragon life
by DracoTheGuardingDragon
Summary: Long ago, kings and queens were at war each other. Only the chosen of those kingdoms can peace be brought, But will it be to late? What is Ichigo been hiding? What's his and his family secret? lets see and hope of the best. Don't own bleach. Discontinued here but will be re-posted on Wattpad.
1. Oh no

Hay guys Draco hear uh sorry about the lack in updates I had to do dragon stuff. so hears a new story and if you have question pleas ask. Oh and this is from my wattpad profile ThunderSkirll so don't worry this is my own story.

I don't own bleach

#Ice breaker

Ichigo was sitting at Urahara candy shop, wanting for Urahara to hurry-up with the tea so they can get started on training.

"So Ichigo, I see you took up my offer?" Kisuke said pouring himself and Ichgio tea.

"Yeah...why else would I be hear?" Ichigo said, taking a sip of tea. Putting the cup down, Ichigo felt anon coming headache. Brushing it off but keeping it in mind.

Ichigo looked at his hands, he notes quickly that the veins in his hands began to show more than normal. Ichigos eyes widen quickly hidings his hands under the table, looking around to make sure Kisuke saw.

'It's almost time. But it's too soon.' Ichigo hands shook slightly, he was shortly losing his carm his identity was going to be busted. He need's to go and get out of hear.

"Uhh...Urahara-san I need to go, I just remembered I had uhh stuff to do." Ichigo stood up hastily and turned around, walking to the door.

"Aww so soon Kurosaki-san? What about training?" Kisuke said slightly surprised that Ichigo is leaving before training, hiding it under his fan.

"Sorry but it's important" He told him looking over his shoulder. Quickly walking away from the shop soon turning into run to a nearby forest with inhuman speed.

Once deep enough into the forest Ichigo stop, looking around to see just in case anyone was around. When he was certain that no-one was around Ichigo let his breath out, a golden sun shape appeared under him glowing a bright golden color.

His form began to shift and grow changing skin to scales of red, yellow, and orange; teeth growing into fangs and a pair of wings also a long, thick tail.

Ichigo sigh in relief, finally being able to be in his true form after so long and with pretending to be a shinigami is taught work and major power-drain. Ichigo didn't want to keep it secret from his friends but he promised his parents not to tell anyone.

And he keep it for 1000 years so far without revealing his true form to anyone and training with older dragons of his kind but there aren't many left so he mealy train by himself when he have the time (barely any) so he's a little rusty.

"OK what to do? Hmm.." Ichigo sat on his hind leg and brought a clawed hand under his chin, thinking about what to practice or try to learn.

Suddenly there was a 'snap' of a branch, Ichigo head swerved round to the left and felt a life sources very close behind the tree in front of him.

"Come out. I won't hurt you, i promise." Ichigo voice boomed, trying not scare the person. But it's not the easiest thing to do for a dragon as big as him.

"Hmm..I should have known, how long have you keep this secret Ichigo?"

#Ice breaker

So what do you guys think on the misty person


	2. The truth comes out

Hey Guys! what up? Well let dive into the craziness which my mind made up!

A/N I Don't Own Bleavh

*Ice breaker

"Hmm..I should have known, how long have you keep this secret Ichigo?" Ichigo flinch back slightly at the familiar voice. Shinji came out from behind one of the trees, looking at Ichigo huge, scaly form. Shinji hadn't expected this when Kisuke called him and told him to follow the kid when he left Urahara's shop, he's done a lot of the unexpected and amazing things but this is pushing it a bit.

"Uh... O-oh um I can explain this? Ah, fuck me! Dad's not going to be happy about this at all, not one bit." He mumbled to himself, laying down so he was eye level with the Vizard. Ichigo stare and size was imitating, Shinji had to admit but he wasn't a coward and it was Ichigo.

"So...your dad knows as well?" Shinji raised an eyebrow at the boy-turn-dragon, not really knowing what to ask. 'If Isshin knows and didn't tell Kisuke or anyone there must be something big going on.' Shinji thought, thinking on how this is even possible.

"Well yeah, of course he does, he is a dragon as well" Ichigo stared at him, looking like it was normal. It's hard to explain for him, this was a touchy subject. Shinji sat down under one of the forest trees think on what to ask Ichigo.

"You want to know something, you can ask. But there are subjects we can't be spoke of, not hear anyway." Ichigo said, making Shunji jump

"OK, so um..how long have you been keeping this secret? And how old are you really?" Ichigo shifted slightly to get more comfortable, deep in thought about weaver or not to tell him.

"I have been keeping this secret, surprisingly, for the past 1000s or so, I think, and my real age is 1600 year. The year different as you can probable tell is one year for you guys is like 100s for us." Ichigo said, sighing a bit. Shinji expression stayed blank, while his mind was running with questions.

"What happen that you and your kind, to have keep hind from humans? I mean why keep it hidden from us, were your friends. Right?" Ichigo stiffen slight, Shinji noted, before he relaxed.

"We were fine with humans for millions of years, we left them alone and didn't bother them. But something happen between the two species. We had to go in hiding because...b-becaus-se.." Ichigo trailed off. It's not that he couldn't tell him, it's just that he really knowing how to answer the question.

Isshin had told the story to him, but it was told a long time ago when he was a hatchling. Shinji began thinking that it wasn't the best subject to talk about, so he change it to something else.

"Oh!" Shinji snape his fingers together, surprising Ichigo out of his thoughts.

"What kind of dragon are you!? How many different types are there?" Ichigo thought for a moment, think back to all those old book that he read over the years.

"There are many types and sizes of dragons. Take me for example, I am a Sun-flare like my mother we use the power of the sun and our brothers and sisters and Midnight-roamers they use the power of the moon. Or like the sea-sorceress, the Space-gliders, Night-terrors and dads type; Death-screech. There are a lot more than I could name." Shinji brought up his hand to massage his head for an on-coming headache, sighed through his nose.

"Ok, let's do a recap. You, your parents and probably your sisters are dragons?"

"Yes"

"There are even more dragons out there?"

"Correct"

"But...How can you all hide so easily?! Someone was bound to find you guys!" Shinji yelled, Ichigo jumped yet again. He felt like pulling at his hair from frustration.

"That is easy, Shinji. They are at another dimension, our dimension. Think of it like, soul society. It is better manage and has different kingdoms for all types. In the sky, space or ground; everyone lived in

peace and there has yet, and hopefully, to be a war." Ichigo said, chuckling a bit at shinji expression.

"You do know that you have to tell Urahara, right?"

*Solar flare

Suprise, didn't see that coming did you? Well see you all next time. BYE! Stay awesome


	3. What now

A/N: This story has no, and I mean NO pairings unless their is a request.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

* * *

"You know that you have to tell Urahara, right?" Shinji ask, raising a brow. Ichigo sighed again, changing back but his clothes change. He wore a orange sleeveless jacket with gold flame shapes outlining the zipper and ending half way on the coat tail, under the jacket, from what shinji could see a black, zip up shirt with a red sash around his waist. Ichigo also had black pants with a strange metal guard around and on top of his feet and legs, and no shoes.

"I know, I know...It's just I don't know how to tell him, and dad doesn't know that I have told you any of this stuff. Do you have any idea how angry Death-screeches can get? It's terrifying." Ichigo shiver slightly at the thought. Plopping down next to Shinji under the tree, not knowing what to do.

"Shinji.." Ichigo said quietly, surprising Shinji with the softness of his tone.

"Yeah?" Shiji question, slightly confused.

"You mustn't tell anyone about what we have discussed just now. If you do I will have to, or dad, kill you. I'm sorry you're caught up in this mess." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair in frustration. They just sat in the mid-day sun in silence for a bit.

'It's nice, just sitting and doing nothing for a change but...' Ichigo looked over to Shinji out of the corner of his eyes. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind and the flapping of wings came their way, dust going every were. Bring their hands up to cover their eyes from the dirt, a loud 'THUD' was heard.

Ichigo brought down his arms first, his eyes widen in shock. There, before them, was a huge slick black dragon, with a deep purple underbelly almost blending in with the black. The mass of black had bone covering his head, spine, and on top of his wings as well. Through the skull, brown eyes that promised to kill could be seen, and a loud, menacing snarl came from the dragon.

"Ichigo!" The male dragon snarled out, bearing his fangs making Ichigo gulp. Ichigo frozen slightly in fear, sweat began pouring down his face. Shinji looked confused at Ichigo then at the dragon and Ichigo again.

"Ichigo, who is that?" Shinji ask the dragon-boy, surprised by the new dragon.

"..H-hi...Dad.."

* * *

YEAH! I so sorry for not updating :D

Ichigo: "Finley!"

Sorry :-/ anyway, thank for reading, Like, commit and eat a potato.


	4. Father and Son

"..H-hi...Dad" Ichigo shuttered out, giving Isshin a small, sheepish smile and a wave. Shinji jaw drop open, shocked yet again. 'OK, this is bad' Shinji thought. Isshin just growled, angrily.

"Ichigo! You are in big trouble! Do you have ANY idea what you have done!? HE is a Human, They are the enemy!" Isshin practically growled out, smoke coming out from his nose. Ichigo, even if he was terrified*, won't stand for this. Even if he was a human, Shinji help Ichigo and he is his friend.

Ichigo change back into his dragon form and growled back at his father, standing in front of Shinji to keep him safe for the fight between the two dragons.

"Don't I have the rights to tell what I am!? It's my life Father! I can do what I what I WANT! AND IF WHAT I WANT IS TO BE FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN, THAN DO BE IT!" Ichigo yelled. After the rant left Ichigo slightly painting, glaring at the older dragon. Suddenly, Isshin began to laugh with a dragon like grin as Ichigo and Shinji just stared at him.

"Um...What?" Ichigo asked, looking at his dad, puzzled. Isshin grin just grow bigger, the laugh soon turned into a chuckle.

"So, I see that you have finally revealed your true form to Shinji, eh? I would have thought that you would have told Urahara or someone close to you. But, I should never guess when it involves you." Isshin said, smiling slightly. Ichigo's wings drop to the ground with the rest of his body out of shock, He didn't even mean to show Shinji, It just happened the way it did .

" Wait, what!? I'm confused" Shinji said, even more confused. Isshin change bake, and just like Ichigo, his clothes change as well. It was like a Shinigami uniform, but it had two small dragon heads on the shoulder, the spines making an 'X' on his chest. His also had no shoes, instead there were bones covering his feet and his hands like gauntlets and armor. Ichigo also change back, still sitting on the ground.

"It's quite simple easy, you see.." Isshin stop mid sentence, his eyes looking around a bit. Ichigo stiffened, also looked around his ears twitching, his sensitive hearing trying to pick up the noise. Isshin pushed both boys into the bush, bring a finger to his lips telling them both to be quiet. Shinji and Ichigo both nodded, laying low into the shrub.

A child with black hair and purple eyes came out of the tree line, giggling slightly. A teenager also with black hair and brown eyes ran after the child, yelling "Roy" as she chased him, with a smile. She stop, looking in the direction of their hiding spot.

"SIS! Have you given up?!" Yell Roy, a childish smile on his face. The sister of the boy, turned and smiled at the boy, giving chase yet again. After the foot steps couldn't be heard the three left the bush.

"We should talk some place more privet" Isshin said, the two boys nodding in agreement.

* * *

We that's it for now, What ya think? Good, bad, or confusing? like, commitment and eat a potato :3


	5. Book of lifeYeah!

Isshin, Shinji and Ichigo entered the Kurosaki household, walking into the lounge room. Isshin hold up a hand, telling them silently to stop, walking toward a shelf that had little trinkets and a statue of made of black stone with a ruby red gemstone within it claws. Placing a hand on the gem, it began to glow a gold color. The wall to the left where the picture of Masaki hung became transparent, soon disappearing completely to reveal a tunnel with stairs leading down. Isshin began to walk down the stairs, Ichigo turned at the top stair and made a signal for Shinji to follow.

They walk down into the lit tunnel, it was made of stone that was covered in moss and had cobwebs. The staircase spirals down, and every once in awhile there was a torch. At the end of the stairway was a lake with tree the had no leaves around the edge. At the over side was a door that had giant oak trees on both side but the door, it had a blue glow and was made of the same black stone as the dragon statue from upstairs.

Isshin lifted his hand, it had began to glow a faint purple. There was a 'click', a stone walkway appeared going all the way across the water. Shinji whistle lowly, impressed.

They walk across the bridge. In the water, Shinji notes, was massive fish of all different shape and colours. A massive serpent swam under the bridge, it was a aqua color at least 60 meters long, the serpent circled around the pond in a giant lope.

"What's with the serpent?" Shinji ask, he gets the strange fish but the serpent, no.

"Well, she guards the door to keep other things out." Ichigo said, Shinji nodded.

Once across the bridge to the door, Isshin and Ichigo raised a hand to the door. There was a stone goblin on top of the door, it's eyes opening and glowed green. The goblin head turned to them.

"Password?" It hissed out.

"DonBav Fachu" They said together.

"Granted" It said, going back into statute mode.

The door creak open slowly revealing the massive and beautiful study inside, it had; bookshelves filled to the brim with books of all shapes and sizes, tables and chairs beautifully crafted, and the roof of the underground building had all different things hanging from skeleton of animals to chandeliers. Shinji was in awe of the room looking up and around the hole place.

"Scavenger! Bring the Book of Time" Isshin yelled out.

"Yes me lord!" a little dragon said, scampering off before Shinji could get a better look.

Shinji felt something bump into his legs. Looking down, Shinji saw a little white dragon with fluff and black claws. It's was struggling to hold up a book on the top of its head, the book was a thick red leather book with a blue gem that was surrounded by half an eagle and the other half a dragon, both made of gold. There was four different eyes on the cover as well; one green, purple, blue and the last one was orange with a slit, like a dragon eye. It also had a small skull carved next to the slit eye. Ichigo pick up the book from the little creature, nodding as it scampered away.

"What's the book for?" Shinji ask.

"The book tells our past and even as we speak, it has been already been written down. The book can even the future can be seen sometime." Ichigo said, opening it to a page that shows the two of them reading the book in black ink over their shoulder.

"Cool"

Ichigo hummed in acknowledged, flicking through pages stopping at the very beginning page. The pictures on the page began to move and mold into a ring of dragons.

"Long ago, there were 20 tribe leader that graved when moon was highest in the sky." The book said, its pages change too show 20 different dragon.

"A terrible war was going on between the 20 tribes, each wanted his own land for himself. Through the war it brought them closer then ever before, the land was horribly destroyed by the war." Th book showed the land. Its was burned to the ground, trees destroyed and rivers dried up.

"Whoa, so what this have to do with you guys coming over and staying?" Shinji questioned. Ichigo became angry, smoking slightly.

"It's none of your damned businesses" Ichigo growled. Smoke coming out of his nose, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. Shinji lean away slightly from the smoking dragon-boy 'What did I say' Shinji through.

"Shinji, can you wait outside" Isshin growled, Shinji guessing it wasn't a question more of a demand. Shinji walk out of the room, wandering why he got so pissed off.

Shinji waited on the over side of the door, leaning against it. He vaguely heard the muffled voices of Ichigo and Isshin, the conversation gradually got louder. He slightly hear the talk.

"-ime you….Get over…..-ere be hap..death...vane" Shinji think it was Isshin. "What about death?" Shinji whispered out loud.

"-o, u... shut u… I'm no… guarding… never again.." 'Again' Shinji

"You must….May no… Banished… Brother"

"-ILL NOT! NOT GAIN AFTER LAST TIME!" Ichigo yelled, making Shinji jump away from the door just in time before Ichigo slammed it open, enraged.

"Oh, and YOU CAN GO BURN!" Ichigo yelled in Isshin direction before running out and back up the stairs to the surfaces.

Isshin sighed coming out of the room with a black eye, as Ichigo made his way up the step to the surface. Shinji remembered Isshin was going to tell him something earlier that confused him. 'Why does Ichigo not trust us? What's he hiding' Shinji thought, with a hand under his hand. Isshin nodded his head to the study, Shinji look back at Ichigo before walking into the study.

"What was that about?" Shinji ask, not knowing the whole story.

"A disagreement." Isshin answered. 'A disagreement, yeah...' Shinji through with a slight smile.

"Isshin, why does Ichigo not like to talk about his past? Is it that bad?" Shinji said. Isshin sighed again and rubbed his forehead, it felt like he was sighing a lot these days.

"It happened a long time ago, he had a human friend but when he wanted to show him his true form, the child ran. The child told his parents and the village, they nearly killed Ichigo that day. So, we had to kill all of them . None was spread that night." Isshin said, with a sad look. Shinji now understood why he was so hostile at first. It hard to trust people once they destroyed what had taken days or months.

"He never trusted humans after that, that's why he is angry most of the time. It's so that people stay away from him, not to get hurt. But hear you guys are, befriending him and gaining some of his trust. I trust that you would know what betrayed is like without getting your side of the story through, but I will hunt you down myself if you hurt him like that." Isshin growled the last part making Shinji sweat slightly.

"Should we go after Ichigo?" Shinji said.

* * *

Done. Oh boy that was a dizzy one and my head hurt.

Shinji: Well it was a long day?

Yes, i have natplan tomorrow. SHITE

See yeah next time. Like, comment and eat a potato


	6. Lost

"Should we go after Ichigo?" Shinji said. Isshin shook his head.

"No, it's best to let him cool down first." Isshin said, walking back over to where the book was dropped picking it up. Opening it up to a random page, ink began to form into a castle in the sky.

"Not long after the war, the 20 tribe leaders deiced that one dragon of each tribe will become the guardian of their home." The book showed a dragon looking over the land, wings spread behind it.

"The Guardians had three rules. One; do not kill one of you kind*, two; Do not drink the essences of a dragon*, and three; Do not reveal oneself to humans true power*." The book showed; a dead dragon that's bleeding, a vile, and a human. Shinji looked at Isshin, then it clicked in his mind

"Isshin, is Ichigo a Guardians?" Shinji ask.

"No, but I believe he will. He probably doesn't know what's going to happen soon" Isshin said. " I guess you can go find Ichigo for me now, I forgot to tell him something" Shinji sighed again but nodded never the less, it never easy for him when it comes to Ichigo. 'Dame kid and his secrets. What's with kids and not trusting adults' Shinji thought, slightly adenoid as he walk out of the study to find Ichigo. He felt like he wanted to smash his head at this moment.

Walking up the staircase, he thought over what happen. 'So Ichigo and his family are dragons, huh? It's going to get interesting when Aizen attacked. How will that change the war? Will he even use that form? What will soul society do if they find out? Hmm..won't matter if Isshin is there.' Shinji slightly shiverd. If Ichigo reveals himself, soul society will most likely kill him for beginning 'dangerous'. 'Dangerous my ass, he wouldn't hurt us. That kid's too over protective of everyone but I can understand why tho' Shinji smirked as he walk out of the tunnel. Now he just had to find Ichigo.

"Well, crap. If I were a dragon in human form where'd I go? Probable somewhere height up or in the mountains. But this is Ichigo where talking about and he wouldn't go far from his home, so where'd he go? Most likely to that river were his mom died but would that be too obvious? Well one way to find out." Shinji said, walking down the streets. It wasn't long before he reach the river but as he thought, there was no Ichigo. There was plenty of places Ichigo can go and he could hide easy, he lived here his whole life.

'So where would he go to sulk?' Shinji thought. He could still be at the houses in his room but Shinji didn't find his spiritual presser, maybe at Urahara's or at the cemetery. Shinji ponder on the cemetery, Ichigo would go there because no one would look the. He did follow the kid when he stormed off after training with him, it was actually a good place to sulk for someone like him.

With a set set destination in mind, Shinji left the not noticing someone following him in the shadows.

Making his way to the cemetery, Shinji thought on what he was going to say. Maybe he shouldn't say anything at all and let Ichigo say what he wants to say, get some frustration or stressful thought out through talking to him. But Ichigo didn't like to dump his problem on others, he's too stubborn for his own good.

Walking through the cemetery, Shinji found Ichigo kneeling in front of his mother's grave, his eyes close as he thinks. He'd change back into his every day clothes, a plain white shirt with a checked pattern button-up shirt on top, with blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

'Hey mom, it's been a crazy day. It's never a boring day but I still get through it fine, well I like to think. But something been bothering me lately, it's seems like my power keeps going out of control, almost out of control. I'm so confused on what to do, Aizen going attack soon. Should I use my powers if it's necessary? I wish you were here, I don't know what to do" Ichigo whispered the last part out loud, he was at a lost in this situation. He talk to Isshin about it but he didn't make any sense, as usual. Ichigo head snapped up, he could sense two people near. One was therver than the other, the closer one he could recognise as Shinji.

"I know you're there Shinji and you do know that you're being followed?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

Shinji just smirked back with his piano smile. "Yep, you doubt me to much" Shinji replied.

A gasp came for the bush as Shinji shunpo behind the person, grabbing their wrist and pulling them up. It's that girl from before with brown eyes and black hair.

"Let me go! Let go, Dammit!" She yelled, struggling to get away from Shinji. Shinji let her go, making her fall onto her butt with a yelp. Ichigo sighed, extending his hand to help her up while sending a light glare at Shinji. Nodding over to a bench to sit, the three took at set with the girl in the middle.

"So, why were you following Shinji for?" Ichigo ask, not looking at the girl but into the distant.

"Because I saw him once before with you, and I wanted to find you again." She said with a slight blush and frown.

"How do you know me? I never seen you at the school or around town, only once at the park" Ichigo said, resting his head in his hand. The girl look at him with shock, anger, and sadness.

"You...don't remember me?" She said, looking like she was about to cry.

"No. Should I?" Ichigo said, completely lost.

"Ichigo, I'm your..." She stop, trying not to cry.

"What?" Ichigo ask

"I'm your sister"

* * *

*That will be explained eventually

Well that was a bugger to right

Ichigo: Wait, WHAT?!

READ LIKE AND EAT A POTATO, now I'm going to run for my life AAAAAHHHHHH!


	7. Sister of father son?

"I'm your sister" She said. Ichigo froze, his eyes going wide. Memory smash into his mind of him as a hatchling with another dragon, it was dark purple color with a black under belly, But her eyes where like his mothers; brown. Their mouth's moved, he could hear no words of what they said. There were with another dragon but it was a white blurred out.

Placing a hand in front of his eyes as white sports began to appear, Ichigo let out a groan of pain as more memory assaulted his mined. It showed them still as hatchlings with that white blur, this time they were playing. It change to show them being chase by some creature thing

So many attack his mind the he nearly fell off the set if Shinji hadn't caught him around the shoulder. Shinji look over at the girl to ask if she knew what's happening to his friend but she look confused and scared at the moment. Ichigo closed his eyes, Shinji was worried now. 'What's going on now? Lets hope Isshin can help him'

"Do you have any idea of what happening to him?" Shinji ask, the girl shock her head.

"No.." She said quietly

"We have to take him back to Isshin" he said, the girl nodded in agreed. Putting Ichigo onto his back, Shinji lead the nameless girl back to the Kurosaki household. As they walk, it had started to rain so they began to run and take shelter in a abandoned shop that was closed down a while back. Putting Ichigo down to lean against the wall, Shinji walked over to the girl sitting at the front of the store. Tacking a set next to her, he got a better look at her, she had light blue jeans and a t-shirt with a saber tooth tiger on it, also a necklaces of a wolf head with detail fur in a circle that was connected to a black stone.

"So, what your name? How did you meet Ichigo?" She ask not looking at him.

"My name's Shinji and I help him with a...condition, you could say" he replied "What's yours?" he questioned back.

"My name is Emily, Guardian of the Death-Screech" Emily smiled slightly. Shinji look at her like she had two heads.

"Cool.." Shinji trailed off, not knowing what to say.

The silence was broken by Ichigo groaning. Opening his eye's, Ichigo saw blares of color. Groaning again, Ichigo shock his head, as if trying tried to shack his headache; Not a good idea as it made him feel sick. He tried to stand, his legs wobbling slightly, and walk to the front of the shop to were Shinji and the girl is, before collapsing from exhaustion. Shinji caught Ichigo as he fell, sitting him on the ground gently, as Emily came froward and stayed silent.

"Wha..What happened?" Ichigo mumbled, wincing slightly as everything was to loud.

"We were hopping you could tell us" Emily said in a small voice, Ichigo look like he was in a lot of pain. Not being able to hold it in any longer, Emily leaps at Ichigo in a bear hug and started to cry again. They didn't notice Shinji walk outside or that the rain stop. Ichigo was shock at first, the girl, Emily he thinks, nuzzled her head into his chest as her tears continued. He put a comforting hand on her back and rocked back and forward gently. Once Emily stop crying, she let go of Ichigo, giving him a bright smile.

"You ok now?" Ichigo ask, she nodded, still smiling at Ichigo but it drop as she remembered he don't know her.

"Do...you really not know how I am?" She ask, gripping her jeans tightly.

"...emily.." Ichigo said quietly, unsure if it was right. Emily gasped slightly, straitening up and stared at him with hope.

"What? Can you say that again? Please!" She ask, almost begging him.

"Your name is Emily" He said more confident, smiling slightly. Emily nodded her head excitedly, he remembers her, he remembers!

"You remember!" Emily nearly yelled.

"Well...not exactly.."


	8. Fever

Hey my Dragonent! Sorry for lack in updates life is kind of cray! School holidays is coming soon so yeah

* * *

"Well...not exactly.." Ichigo mumbled, rubbing his neck slightly. The hope Emily had was crushed into pieces. "Sorry"

"Wha-what? What do ya' mean?" She ask in sock, not processing the information.

"I remember a couple of things like your name and stuff but things are still blurs and I can't hear most of the conversation, like us two, younger, and a white blur, other than that I don't remember much" Ichigo said, this was confusing as hell for him. That white blur keeps coming back into his mind, he felt like he should know who this dragonent is and it frustrated him to no end, almost making him want to pull his hair out.

"Well, it's better then nothing. At lest you remember me." Emily said, smiling. Ichigo notes that she smiles a lot, never a frown or an angry face. Just smiles.

Ichigo stood up on shaky legs "Well, no point staying hear. Let's go" Ichigo turned around walking three step before he turns to Emily and Shinji as he walk back in "Oh and one more thing"

"What?" Shinji ask.

"Catch" Ichigo said before collapsing, falling face first. Shinji and Emily freaked out, running up to him, Ichigo was pale, shivering and sweat was dripping down his face. 'I guess those memories have taken a lot out of him' Emily felt a bit guilty. Shinji pick Ichigo back up and onto his back again. Walking out of the shop, as the rain had stop a while ago, the three began to make their way back.

It wasn't long after they reach the Kurosaki residents, Ichigo had started to get worse. His fever began to rise beyond normal levels of a human, Emily said it was normal but it began worried her more when it started to get more higher that an dragons temperature. Knocking on the door, it was opened by Yuzu. When she saw her brother, Yuzu lead them inside and ran off to find her father. Karin told Shinji to lay Ichigo down on the couch and waiting for Isshin, while Emily stood there awkwardly. Emily hasn't see her father in years and ever knew that she had two younger sisters, she had always wanted younger sisters. She wanted to know what he was like.

"Shinji...What is Isshin like?" Emily ask sheepishly, Shinji snap out of thinking and look at her.

"Isshin? Well he is like a annoying, hyperactive child. But he has his moment when it's needed" Shinji smirk, thinking about his time in soul society with Isshin. They had fun times and serious time.

"That's a nice I guess, I mean I haven't see him in years so I don't know what has change. I don't remember much of him but I know that he is was an amazing fighter, the academe books told me a bit about the warriors. I wanted to know more about him." Emily began to rambled on about random stuff, her anxiety began to get out of control. She wanted to run away, so her hand began to shake and her knee began to bob up and down. Shinji notices, worried slightly. "You alright?"

"No, I have a anxiety disorder. All guardians have a disorder or an defect, it's a side effect of the power we get" She continue, not noticing Isshin come into the room. He gave a slight cough, macing Emily freeze and gasp. Now she really wanted to run, her father was like how the books describe him.

"Am I interrupting something?" They both shock his head 'no'. Isshin nodded and walk over to Ichigo, checking his temperature before walk out coming and back in with a glove and a vile of an orange liquid, heat waves were coming off it.

"What is that?" Shinji ask

"It's a mix of a drought called sicfle and crush up lava rocks. It helps Sun-flare heal injures or sickness" Isshin said, feeding the liquid to him. Ichigo soon stop shivering and colour started to come back to his face. "He should be fine but what happened?" Shinji told told him, Emily committed here and there, Isshin nodded. Ichigo starting to remember his life in Eowigocien*, that was worrisome.

'So he starting to remember, but what?'

* * *

Well another chapter, sorry it's short

Eowigocien- their home dimetion


	9. Falling into memories pt 1

Hiya guys, so todays been slow and it's like 7:30 pm right now. So read, like and comment

* * *

Darkness is all Ichigo could see around him, he felt nothing and yet everything at once. Opening his eyes, Ichigo vision was blurs of whites, reds and blues. Blinking a couple of time, his vision began to clear and he could hear laughter and voices. Standing up, Ichigo felt light headed and sick he nearly collapsed. Once his head was cleared enough, he looked around he was outside on a platform made of some sort of smooth white and tan stone, pillars made of black stone and the roof was a red color with a chandelier made of orange, red and blue jewels that shone in the light. Red carpet lay in a single strip and fell of the side of the platform, on the doors were carving of two dragons in the top corners and two Phoenix in the bottom two.

"Huh? What is this place?" Ichigo said, looking around to get a better look. He hear little footsteps running before the wooden doors opened, revealing a little orange hair child and a white hair teen but he was blurred.'Is that...me? And Who is that?'

_"...-nii! Come on!" The little Ichigo laughs happily, running from the white child. "Come catch me!" The white blurred ran after him, yelling "Just you wait Ichi!_"_ They ran around the place before little Ichigo was picked up and was tickled by the older._

Ichigo couldn't hear the name of the older boy but heard the rest of it. "Is this even real?" He said out loud before he could stop himself. Quickly covering his mouth, Ichigo noticed that they hadn't heard him and ran straight through him. "Ok...Definitely not real"

Ichigo saw the scene began to change into a forest. It was full of different colors and shapes plants and animals. A creature walk out of the trees with a saddle on it back with him and the white blur. The animal was a two horned creature, it's hide cover in what look like rock and it had feline paws with golden bangles with tiny rubies and blue flower shape sapphires. Little Ichigo giggled, swigging his legs back and forth with joy as they continue on their ride.

_"Nii-san, when can I ride by myself?" Child Ichigo said, looking behind him at his 'brother'. The older chuckled, ruffling up his hair "Hey!"_

_"When you are old enough, as I said. You know what mom would say if I'd let you be by yourself, you little trouble maker" He said before ticking him yet again, little Ichigo's laughter rung through the forest as it began to fade into black._

Ichigo looked around, lost and confusion on what going on. The black void began to be filled with mist making Ichigo eyesight go fuzzy, he soon felt he was falling. As he fell, he felt cool air surround him and began to fall faster till Ichigo back hit a something hard. Cracking his eyes open slightly, he saw his side way buildings of his inner world but it was more...green with trees growing out of the buildings and animals flying around in the sky that look like the animals for his 'memories'. Looking around he saw his zanpakuto and inner hollow looking around the new landscape. Zangetsu look the same but Shiro look...different, his clothes were black pants, white long sleeves jacket with a black moon on it. White wings with black inside and a tail came out of his back, his mouth was pulled back to reviled sharp fangs and three black horns sprouted out of his long white hair.

"What the hell did you do?" Shiro growled, pulling him up by his neck and into the air. Waking up once the mist disappeared and to see he looking like...this freak him the hell out.

Ichigo struggled against the hollow, trying to pull his hand off him "Put me..down" He gasp out. Zangetsu grabbed Shiro's arm, tightening his grip till he let go of Ichigo. Shiro tch's, shoving his hands into his pockets, and walk off. Ichigo coughs, trying to get air back into his lungs " You..ass-hole" He glared at his hollow half, before more memories attack his mind. Yelling out in pain, Ichigo grabbed his head and fell onto his side. Shiro and Zangetsu stopped arguing when they heard Ichigo screams of pain, running up to the as he collapsed onto his side. Ichigo eyes are still open but were unseeing, glazed over with a unknow fear and horrors.

"King?! King, come on, wake up!" Shiro shook the orange head's shoulder. Now he was concerned, King had cut off his mind so they can't see what he is seeing.

* * *

Ok, sorry to cut it short but I am tired and need to sleep.

Till next time, my little hatchlings.


	10. Falling into memories pt 2

_Hey__ guys, this chapter is in Ichigo's P.O.V but as a child so I won't say 'Child Ichigo' because isn't Ichigo in third person , I you get what I men. And every break is a new memory Oh! and before i forget Ichi is about 400 (4) years old in the memories, sorry I forgot to say it in the last chapter._

_Anyway enjoy this chapter_

* * *

""Mommy! Mommy! Look what I can do!" Ichigo yelled, running down the hall the castle of the Sun-flare and up to his mother with a smile. Masaki turned to her youngest, her gold and red robes flowing behind her and armor shining in the light, and kneeling down to her son's level. Ichigo took his hands away from his chest to show little golden flames dancing around in his hands. After a minute it soon fizzled away.

Masaki ruffled his orange hair, a soft smile on her face "Wow, you really are amazing, Ichigo, to be able to do that at your age. You might be a guardian after me" She said to him, impress with her youngest.

"What's this?! Is my son showing off and not to me?!" Isshin yelled from down the hall, making them laugh. Running up to his wife and second child, Isshin graved the two into a hug, all smiling happily. The three napping out of the moment when a 'thud' landed behind them, Masaki and Isshin turned to see their first child in his guardian form*. A moon symbol appeared under his feet, glowing black. The wings, horns, and tail disappeared.

"Shi-nii!" Ichigo leap from his dads arm into Shiro's, hugging him around the neck. Shiro rubbed his nose with Ichigo in greetings, making him giggle, with a grin on his white face. "Hay Prince. Mom, Dad" He greeted.

Masaki and Isshin looked and smiled at the two. "Ichigo, why don't you go show Shirosaki your 'surprise'" Ichigo nodded excitedly, dragging him off to his room.

They came to a stop in front of dabble oak doors with a of a golden sun with a spiral in the center, the symbol of their clan, caved into the center. Once inside, the two went over the bed with blue silk blankets and black pillows to sit down.

"So, what's this 'surprise'?" Shiro ask. Ichigo rubbed his hands together making a tiny sparks, a flame formed into his hands. It stayed for a few seconds then fizzled out.

...stop….

In a forest near the kingdom, Ichigo played with a small green wolf with wings and antlers, it was a gift from Shiro. He was also with his younger sister, Emily, and her white kirin* named Blaniko.

"Come on Neola! Catch me if you can!" the pup barked back at him, chasing after his master. Emily was playing in the water, splashing around in her purple plaid dress.

"Princess!Prince! Time to go!" Yelled Shiro, coming over to the younger two. The twins looked at each other before splitting in different direction, running through the forest and over logs.

Shiro sighed, hopping off of Galleio. He is a six-legged draft horse creature and was about 17 hands to 18 hands tall, pure white fur cover his body.

Pulling on the ranes, Shiro lead him over to a grassy area. Shiro took off the bridle, rubbings Galleios nose gently. "Stay here, i'll be back" Shiro whispered gently to Galleio.

...Stop..please...

"Run Ichigo! Get out of here and find dad! I'm right behind you!" Ichigo nodded, running from the battle. Shiro was running behind, only a bit slower because of the injuries from the battle against a bat like creature with a wolf face, long fangs and yellow tuffs of fur around the ankles, wrist and feet. Two horns curled around the head. The creature, an Infurnues, were chasing the two and trying to kill them. Ichigo and Shiro were in the palace when it was attack, playing around.

Turing, Shrio saw ichigo was in the way of a an attack, he dove at Ichigo and enclosed him in his wings. Burning pain ripped through Shiro's back, he tighten his grip around the younger as they went into the wall.

Smashing through, Shiro kept his tight hold on Ichigo as rubble and dust surrounded them to keep his little prince. The two keep still as the best went by, not moving an inch till they thought it was safe.

...Stop it….

They stayed like that for a few minutes, till Ichigo crawled out of Shiro's arm. Looking back at Shiro, Ichigo saw his brothers blood everywhere. The wounds on his back were coal black and bleeding , his wings torn in places from the fire of the monster. Ichigo felt tears prick his eye, fear began to creep in as Shiro breath began to slowed and his eyes closed.

"Shi..Shi-nii?" Ichigo said, shaking him slightly "Wake up" his voice crack, tears falling down his face. Shiro moved slightly at hearing his little brother cry, placing a hand on his orange hair. Ichigo gasp in surprise, grasping the hand in his hair tightly, crying slightly harder. Shiro smiled slightly, trying to get the younger to cheer up.

"..what's with the sad face king?" He ask, voice raspy and throat dry. Shiro knows he dieing, the wounds are deep from the Infurnues and his ribs were crushed.

Coughing blood up, Shiro pushed himself up into sitting position

...Stop It!...

Shiro began to fade, disappearing into nothing. A vile of silver liquid was slowly floated to the ground. Ichigo caught it before it touched down, clutching it gently to his chest, and tears began to fall anew. His brother was gone, and never to be seen again. Ichigo was lost on what to do, he wanted his brother back, and nothing was going to stop him.

Opening the vial, he brought it up and tilted it back. Ichigo choked, it burned his throat

Stop it, Stop it, STOP IT!

The sound of glass smashing was heard as Ichigo began to fall down a dark abyss, memories flashing of his time in Eowigocien by him. His head was filled with the memories, going by him so fast he could barely see them.

Ichigo soon came to a stop, floating in the darkness of his mind in a daze like state. A glow came from behind him, it was white with flecks of gold and red in it.

Gliding closer to it, Ichigo felt warmth radiate off it. It was comforting and held a safe feeling to it. Grasping it, he hugged it closer to him.

'So, this is Shiro's' soul. It's so warm and light..' Ichigo fought as it faded to black

* * *

* Guardian form- A half human and dragon form, this form is only for the guardians of each tribe. In a rare occasion, two may be born from the same family

*Kirin or Qilin- is a mythical hooved chimerical creature known in Chinese and other East Asian cultures, said to appear with the imminent arrival or passing of a sage or illustrious ruler and stuff. So basically it's like a hoers and a dragon mix together, you can search it up.

I am sorry for not posting this earlier, I was working on some other things on my wattpad account. Please Forgive me for any misspelling or stuff like that!


	11. Rescue mission pt 1

Ichigo awoke with a with a start, falling to the wooden ground from flinging himself off the couch. Sweat pour down his forehead, he realized he was on the couch in the living room and had a blanket tangled around his legs. Ichigo was shocked, confused and terrified. The memories of his homeland, Eowigocien he reminded himself, are back.

Ichigo realized that he wasn't alone, there was another person in the room. He snapped his head up, ready for action, only to see his hollow, his _brothe_r, outside of his innerworld. His head swirled with confusion and his vision began to blurred again"..Crap.."

"Mhm..Prince? What's going on?" Ichigo was too shocked to realized Shiro had called him his old name. Shiro was right in front of him, he wasn't materialized, that for sure. So that made Shiro was separated from his soul, what about Zangetsu? Is he still there?

"Prince? Ichi!? Snap out of it!" Shiro snapped his fingers in front of Ichigos face, trying to get him to focus. Ichigo gasp at realizing something, why the house was so quiet and why nobody was here.

"Shrio, can you garganta?"

"I think so, why?" He ask, confused.

"They've gone to get Orihime back and Emily might have gone with them" Shiro quickly swiped across the air, opening the black pathway to Hueco Mundo. Quickly, they both change into their dragon forms (Shiro had white scales with black underbelly scales and a snake-like body with four legs. A main off white hair around his head, ankles and on the tip of his tail) and dove it to the blackness.

"Come on..faster.." Ichigo muttered to himself, going faster than before-near the speed of light- before reaching the end of the garganta. Ichigo sliced it open. Seeing Rukia in trouble, they both dive down and blasted orange and white fire at the arrancars, one particularly with a bull-shaped skull- the leader Ichigo presumed. Shiro landed in front of Rukia to help defend off the other hollows, as Ichigo went for the bull-skull arrancar. Roaring, Ichigo tackled the arrancar and clawed at his mask before ripping it off completely with the head, crushing it.

Ichigo walked over to his humans friends and brother "Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"We're fine but…" Rukia said, closing her eyes"Why the hell didn't you me you were a fire breathing dragon, you stupid strawberry?!" Rukia yelled.

"Would you have believed me?" He snorted.

"Maybe if you trust me"

"Maybe!? the reassuring!"

Shiro sighed, this was getting them no wear. Growing, Shiro raored "Guys!"

"What!?" They said at the same time. Shiro rolled his eyes slightly.

"We need to find Uryu, Emily, and Orihime" Shiro said. The trio set off, deeper into the hell that is Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Hay guys! Sorry for not up dating as of late. Year 9 sucks with assessment and all that, plus my cat was put down recently :'C so yeah, bad weak for me.

Bat anyway like, comment and follow


	12. Rescue mission pt 2

Hay guys! finely post a new chapter, I was a bit watching The Game theory, can you believe he's done six theory's on FANF!? *cough* anyways..

I have idea! (In the back ground Emily: OMG She has an idea, everybody run!) HAY! Anyway I was thinking, if you guys want, I could post drawings of the characters if you want an idea of what they look like and post them on my Wattpad if ya' like. Tell me what you think of this in the comments and like and follow for regular updates.: D

* * *

As they went deeper into the building, they found numerous of traps that they stumble upon, literally. Ichigo and Shiro smashed a boulders that rolled down the hall, what else has Aizen done to this place they did not want to know.

The two dragons changed back to normal, on the way deeper into the building Shiro began to cough up blood. Leaning on the wall, he slid down and onto the ground.

"Shiro!" Ichigo said, trying to grasp at his brother but only for his hand to go straight through him, like he was made of air. Rukia knelt next to him "Ichigo, what's going on?"

"I-I don't know"

Shiro coughed again, gasping for breath. He finely stop fading in and out of existences and started to talk "I think this is only tempor-" He began to cough again, once it subsided Shiro took deep breaths, trying to breath normally. Swallowing he began to talk again "temporary prince, me being out of ya inner world"

Rukia looked confused "What does he mean ' being out of your inner world'?"

"Uh..well" Ichigo stretch out the 'well', trying to think of an explanation "He is-was my.. hollow" He marred the last part, Rukia wasn't sure if she heard correctly 'Did he just say hollow?' Ichigo and Shiro waited for her to response.

"..."

"..."

"WHAT?!" They two boys flinched.

"I'll explain everything later, but right now we have to go after Uryu, Chad, Emily, and Orihime" Ichigo said, helping Shiro up and onto his feet

"Oh, I forgot. Renji's hair too." Rukia said. Ichigo slapped his forehead 'Should have seen that coming, if one goes they both go'

Ichigo sighed "Fine, will look for all five of them but let's split up. Shiro should be fine now but just encase, Rukia will go with him and I'll go alone" Shiro and Rukia both protested to this, trying to reason that it be better if they stick together. Ichigo ignored their protest, saying that if they to go together and get into trouble that they have a better chance of getting away or fighting and if Shiro has another coughing fit, Rukia will be able to protect him until it subsided while he can easily protect himself and fight . And if he find the other first, he would have Emily's and Uryu's help, if needed, to get Orihime out of there. Rukia and Shiro gave in and agreed, thinking that it be best because Ichigo will probably sneak away anyway.

Before Ichigo left Rukia told him to be careful and to stay hidden, Grimmjow or someone else might be lurking around, and Shiro told him to be safe and only change when he has to and call on the old man Zangetsu if needed, he nodded and began to run down the halls, trying to find Emily's scent. He found her scent, it leading him to a area with multiple pillar and found his sister, in her guardian form and holding a scythe, and a bat like hollow, an espada, fighting.

"Emily!? You alright!? Where's Orihime!?" He shouted, running up to her. She swung around, nearly slicing his head off if he hadn't ducked. "Whoa!"

"Sorry! But I am kind of in a moment here!" She said, Turning back and swiping at the bat espada, nicking him in the side but it quickly healed. "Damn you Ulu-I can't remember the rest of your name, I am having a conversation here!" She yelled, shaking her fist at him in anger. The espada look qt her with no emission. "Now, What are yoou doing hear?"

"To get you and the others out of hear"

"Weell as ya' see I don't need your-Will you fuck off!?" She yelled at the espada, sending a blast of purple energy at him, hitting him dead on and sending him flying into one of the pillars.

"Yeah, I can see that so I guess that I'm not needed here. Now where's Orihime?"

"With Uryu, duh"

"..and where's Uryu?"

"Up there" She said, pointing up to one of the destroyed pillars. Right at the very top, Ichigo could see them looking over the edge to watch the battle.

"Huh. How they get up there?" He ask, Emily smirked evilly "Ya' don't wanna know"

Sighing Ichigo ran across and up the pillar, lacing onto the edge and lifting himself up the rest of the way, sitting down once he was up. He nodded to Orihime and Uryu, giving a wave he said hello. Orihime and Uryu couldn't believe their eyes, Ichigo was wearing a strange outfit-to Uryu at least-and had gotten up here with little effete. They wonder how he even got hear or how he knew Emily.

"Hay"

".."

".."

"What?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HEAR!?" They both yelled, leaving Ichigo slightly shocked.

"Uh, to save you guys? Wow, ungrateful much"

"Kurosaki, I swear one of these days i'm going to kill you for your stupidity" Uryu said.

"Oi! No need for insults" Ichigo grumbled

"How did you even get hear?" Orihime ask.

"My brother opened a garganta"

"Wait! Since when did you have a brother!?" They both yelled again.

"Ok, first off can you stop yelling and second I'll explain it later but for now let's get you out of here" Ichigo said before walking over to the edge. "OI! You done down there?!"

"Yep!" Emily said, flying up to to them with her black and purple wings. Landing in front of them, she smiled.

"Now let's find the other and get back to Karakura town"

* * *

Done:D That all I have to say, nothing more.

You can leave now

Emily: "How is she talking too?"

Ichigo: "I have no idea"

Uryu: "Is she always like this"

Emily and Ichigo: *nod*

Uryu: "Oh boy.."


	13. Fight for the lie

I keep forgetting to say this but all other story are on HOLD. I been working on this one too much to stop, but once this story is complete I will continue with the other. I'll re-do the Bleach Fairy Guardian and finish that after this is-however long that may be. Give me your thought and comments on this, or give Ideas for future story. I'm so sorry i haven't been able to post frequently, stuff been going on and exam have been a bitch.

~D.G.D

* * *

Once the group had found the others, they ran out of Las Noches. Emily had an unconscious Ulquiorra on her back, much to the other-except Ichigo's- protest but she instead ignored them, dragging a large sword behind her. The sword had a golden guard and a black leather grip, the blade was mad of black metal and in the fuller had strange writing. The point split in half, a crystallize red orb was in the center.

"Shut up. I may be something of death but I will not kill something that wasn't meant to be controlled. It shouldn't be like this" She growled, glaring at the endless sands in front of her, the skulls on her belts clink with movement. Emily sword disappears in a purple glow of magic, she was sick of dragging it.

She came to a stop by some boulders, sitting Ulquiorra down beside her and brush his hair out of his face with a small smile that turned to a frown. Ichigo now got a better look at her, he'd never seen how a guardian looked before. She wore a black under shirt with golden bones covering her chest, the right sleeve was torn off to show bandages loosely going down her arm, a red fingerless glove covers her hand. On the other arm was covered in black and purple armor. A tatter scarf of sorts hang around her neck, golden teeth like bones made an 'X' and on the 'X' was a small skull in the center; two leather belts hung around her wast. Black greave covered both legs, her feet bear; they had a unique look to them, looking more dragon like with four toes with sharp nail's.*

"Emily, what do mean by that?" Rukia asked

"Hollows were made to keep balances between the souls. They weren't made for war, they were made so soul society didn't overflow with souls. Them turning into a true arrancars were meant to happen naturally, not forcefully. The arrancars weren't meant to be controlled or do dirty work for Aizen" She hist Aizen's name between clenched teeth, that bastard was destroying the work her ancestors had done and it pissed her off.

"And how would you know all this?" Renji ask

"Because my ancestors made Hueco Mundo and hollows."

"What!?" Rukia and Renji shouted, making Emily stare at them strangely.

"You heard me." She said, leaning against the boulder. She spread out her censer, seeing what's near by.

"That's total bull crap!" Renji said.

Emily shrugged "Believe what ya want, I don't care. What I do care about is beating the shit out of that Fuck-face, he destroyed the harmony that my ancestors made between life and death" She growled, hugging her knees to her chest. Picking up a small rock, she through it across the white sands.

"It's true" Ichigo said with a shrug, the others looked at him, shock.

"How can you believe that?! You..never mind" Rukia sighed. This was frustrating as hell.

The group began to walk away again when blue, claw like slashes went over there heads making a dust cloud. Emily barely dodged a swipe of claws, moving to the right as she adjusted Ulquiorra slightly. She was being slowed down by his extra body weight slightly, making her a little more clumsy and unbalanced. The claws kept slashing at her, first right then left. The claws nick her cheek, blood began to drip. She winced, whipping her cheek on her shredded scarf. Flapping her wings, Emily began to rise out of the dust cloud, until a hand garbed her ankle, pulling her back down. Emily flapped her wings harder and swag her leg, trying to get away from the hand.

"Let go!" She yelled, kicking and swinging to loosen it. Growling, she charged an ball of energy in her hand

"Ichi, catch!" She throw Ulquiorra, seeing Ichigo had caught him. She folded her wings against her body to dive down toward the thing. Smashing it into the facile direction, she exploded it, making a shock wave of energy. The dust cleared, raveling a white, armored cat like man with bright blue hair and eyes. The eyes were glaring up at her, griping her wrist. He was hissing and trying to claw her hand away, but her stare did not weaver. Instead she growled back, showing her fangs.

"Stop. Before I rip you to shreds" She hisses softly, eyes flashing blue. The cat stop his struggling, staring into her eye's with hate and anger. Emily didn't like that look, it was the look her adopted family had given her growing up. The thoughts clouded her mind, her grip began to loosen. The cat hollow saw this opportunity, kicking her in the stomach, sending her across the white sand. Emily gasp, trying to get her breath back and back up. The hollow sonido behind her, bring his claws down. Emily had swiftly turned, swing her leg into his stomach, sending him flying. Not giving him a chance to recover she dove after him, a bright golden glow surrounded her

'I'm sorry I have to do this'

Emily went through the hollow, diving into his soul. She search through his dark soul, trying to find his Core Power. The Core Power is a hollows true power resides, once they reach arrancar level, they can asses this power. But something was wrong with Grimmjow's core, a light purple parasitic looking energy was attached to it and it was draining Grimmjow's core, and it was creaked open as well. Moving forward, she tried to pull to gently move it off but it was solidi. Frowning, she began to summon her sword, slicing through it. It flashed blue, the purple parasite had been destroyed. The core had shrunken down by a lot, but was still big, about the size of a sorcerer ball. It was done, she did the one thing she never wanted to do to the Espada. Change them back.

Diving out of his soul, she rolled in the sand, skidding to a stop. Spitting out sand, Emily looked at Grimmjow. He was now a white boned panther and he was glaring at her.

"Wh-What have you DONE!? Change me back!" Grimmjow roared. Emily sighed.

"I can't"

"What do you mean, you can't?!"

"Your Core Power was damage, if you had stayed an arrancar, you would have died. Your body wouldn't have been able to hold that much energy, it would have destroyed you from the inside out. Wow, I just realised how serous that was, ugh!" Emily said, pulling at her hair. Ichigo had put Ulquiorra down, walking over to her, lifting her up.

Grimmjow had been pacing like a caged animal. Growling and hissing, Grimmjow sat by Ulquiorra, tail flicker in irritation.

* * *

*There will be a hole drawing of what looks like. Hear a link

art/Death-Dragon-Guardian-569557297 Just ignore the the fire wings and horns.

:3 Bye


	14. The palace

Everyone had sat down and began a plan to get back to Karakuara, seeing as Aizen had closed off the garganta. 'That bastard' Ichigo thought, flicker through his mind. Ulquiorra had woken up a while ago after Grimmjow was turned back to an adjuchas, he had stayed silent tho.

Emily hopped up and yelled "I got it!" Everyone had jumped at the sudden excitement. "If I can find someones reishi form the over world side, I might be able to open a portal but that might be too dangerous, i've never done it before so that probably a no. Or maybe..." Emily trailed off, thinking.

"Maybe, what?" Shiro ask.

"Maybe we could...gotoEowigocienandtravlebacktoKarakura!" She mumbled.

"Wha?" Rukia said, confused.

"Um, never mind! It was a stupid idea!" Emily said, sitting back down, facing away from the group. Ichigo and Shiro had both heard the idea, it was crazy and could be suicidal but what other choice did they have? If they can't open a garganta to get back to Karakura, then why not open the gate way to Eowigocien. Emily must know the way around, so she could be their guide. But then if they a caught, that would be a problem.

"Emily, if that was to work, you could get us through and back to Karakura." Ichigo said, sitting next to her.

"But it's too dangerous"

"What other choice do we have? The longer we wait, the more danger Karakura is in. And what would happen if Aizen had found out about Eowigocien? He would try to come after us and rule over it" Shiro said, crossing his arms. Emily flinched at the thought of Aizen taking over her home, if that had happen because of this choice then she would rather risk that than her home.

Emily sighed "Fine, i'll do it. But don't blame me if it goes wrong"

Getting up, she lifted her hands to the sky then slashing down. The air rippled, a door had appear out of nowhere. The door was crafted of brown wood, gold frame surrounded the edges. On the door was two dragons; one gold with ruby eyes and the other silver with sapphire eyes, both were beautifully crafted onto the door. Emily step up to the door, pushing them open. The doorway was pitch black with stairs leading down.

"Eh? Down?" Ranji ask, scratching his head in confusion. Emily didn't answer him, descending down the steps instead. Looking behind her, she waved them forward.

"Come on, it's fine, I've been down here hundreds of times." She said as she walked down the stairs. Ichigo and Shiro went down first, the other soon followed after, with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra close up behind. The door closed with a silent click, disappearing into nothingness of hocuo mondo.

The group headed down the spiral stair way, it seemingly to going forever, until finally they reach the bottom of the stairs. Emily walked up to the door, opening a pouch and pulling out a silver key in the shape of a lion. Turning, she held the key and wave it at them.

"Ok, this key will lead us to the main palace"

"Isn't that what the door is for?" Asked Grimmjow

"Yes and no, think of it like the door has multiple gateways and the keys are connected to a certain door. This one is connected to the palace." As she talked, she began to open the door. Light shone through the door, blinding everyone for a moment before it cleared, revealing a massive hallway made of golds and silvers, a red carpet stretching of miles every way. On the walls hung paintings of dragons and humans, some with humans on the back of dragons and some with dragons and humans fighting. The group was in awe, this place was beautiful!

Emily sigh, stretching and taking a deep breath. It's goo d to be back home, well for her at lest. Turning to the group, she smiled "Welcome to Eowigocien"

"Guards! Intruders! Get them!"


	15. Run, Run as fast as you can

"Ok, so have two options; we ever get caught by the guards or...RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Emily yelled, running down the hall opposite of the white armored guards, the group wasn't that far behind. One of the guards sent a blast of energy for his spear, barely missing Orihime and Chad by inches.

Along the way, the group had been split up, leaving Grimmjow and Ichigo by themselves with three guard following them. Ichigo stopped for a second, turning to send a blast of light at the guards, making them blind for a second as they ran further down the hall. There was a large wooden door to the left of them ahead, with all different coloured gems in different shapes.

"Let's go and hide in there, hopefully they will walk past use if we hide in there" Ichigo said, pointing to the door. Grimmjow nodded, thinking reasonably for once. He knew nothing of this world, only having his instinct to guide him, and they were telling him to get away and hide.

Opening the door, Ichigo slammed it shut after Grimmjow was in and waited to hear the footsteps of the guards to run by. He leaned against it with a sigh and relaxed, they were safe for now, he just hoped the others were safe too. He notices that Grimmjow was awfully quiet. About to ask what's up with him, he looked up and gasped. The room they were was dark but not much because of the crystals in all different shapes brighten the room, Ichigo vaguely noted that they were they the same ones as the ones one the door for these two pacific onse. The two floated in the center, a moon and sun, that shone brightly. He didn't know why, but they draws his attention to them most, almost like a trance.

"wow.."

The sun crystal began to spin around and floated down to there level, Grimmjow slowly walked over to Ichigo, growling slightly at it. He didn't trust the thing, it seemed...alive in a way.

"Oi, Kurosaki. What the hell is that thing?"

"..."

"Kurosaki?" Grimmjow looked at his-former?-enemy, only to see a daze look on the others face. He waved his tail in his face, nothing. "Oi! Snap out of it!"

The crystal shone more brightly than before, only that this time it was black and purple. Chains of energy shot out from it and attach to Ichigo right arm, snapping him out of his dase.

"W-What the hell?!" He said, tugging at the chains only for the to pull back to try and draw him in. Ichigo dug his feet into the ground, trying desperately to pull back, while Grimmjow bit down on them to try and break them. Grimmjow was pushed back by a force, sending him flying into a wall. Grunting, he got back up.

"Grimmjow! Go find Emily!"

"Wha-"

"Just do it!"

Grimmjow was reluctant to go, but the more time he wasted Ichigo would most likely be in more danger. Nodding, he sprinted off, sniffing the air to catch the girl's scent. Once he found it, he ran as fast as he could to find her down the many twist and turns of the palace. He bump into a crowd of teens, knocking some of them down as he went on. Find where Emily was finally, but to gold doors stood in his way. Charging up a cero, he fired it, blasting the doors open. Lepping over the fallen doors, he found Emily sitting on the ground.

"Oi!"

"G-Grimmjow?! What the hell was that?!"

"No time to explain, Kurosaki in trouble!" Running back out, he ran back the way he came, Emily not far behind. Smashing the door down, he find Ichigo closer to the crystal, his arm nearly completely covered in the chains, only his hand is left uncover.

"Crap! CRAP! What did you two do?!" Emily yelled, running up to Ichigo's shaking form, tugging at the chains. 'His energy was almost drained. What is the sun crystal heart doing?'

"Emily, stop what you are doing" A deep, calm voice said behind them. Emily gasp, letting go of the chain and kneeling down.

"Your-Your highness" She shuttered.

* * *

Sorry for such a late update! I went on holiday to Tasmania for a week, then I got sick when I got home.

Leave a like and a comment


	16. Change pt 1

Ichigo froze, fear and dread spread through his being. He stop struggling against the bonds, just for an instant, to look at the king. He only saw golden hair and purple-violet maybe-eyes, blue robes with silver lining before it all blurred as a final tug brought his hand to the gem. He felt pain shot up his arm, burning hotter than the sun itself, then it went black.

Emily barely had time to catch Ichigo as he fell, twitching slightly. All of Ichigo friends ran over to him, worried clearly in the eyes. Emily was horrified, this has never happened before. The crystals were meant to be dormant, they have not been active for years, she has never seen one do this before.

"What's going on Emily?"

"I-I don't know. Your Highnesses, do you know what's happening?" Emily ask the man in the robes, The others look to him as well for an answer.

**"Do not worry, he shall be fine."** The king said, placing a hand on Emily's shoulder **"This is not the first time this has happened"**

"It's not?"

**"This is one of the rare occasions where the crystal will call to a chosen, to give them the power of a guardian"** He said, smiling a bit. He straightened up, clapping his hands twice, calling in one male and female guard. The female wore red and orange armor and the male had yellow blue and white, both were armed with the girl holding a katana and the male holding a staff. They both bowed to the man.

"What can we do for you today, your Highness?" The girl ask.

**"Please take Emily and her guest to her room." **He said, walking past the guards. They nodded, before wandering over to the group. The boy tried to help Emily with IChigo, only to be growled at by her. The girl rolled her eyes at the other and shoving the guy out of the way, helping her instead with the red head. The male guard lead the way to Emily's room. The room was covered in golds and black, the bedding was a soft blue and near the far wall, with a dresser next to it. In the center of the room sat a two white, three seater couch and a glass coffee table, it was mostly covered in papers that have drawings or writing. Emily placed Ichigo on the bed, then walking over to the back of the couch, flopping backwards onto it. But some of the floor was covered in papers with drawings or writing.

"You guys make yourselves comfortable, chat or whatever. I gonna have a nap. Don't mind the mess and don't touch the drawings either" She said, waving her arms around. Shiro, Uryu, Rukia, Renji Orihime and Chad each took a set, the guards joining them.

It was silences until Emily sprung up with a growl "Screw this! You guys probably have questions, right?" They all nodded "Ask away"

"Who are you, really?" Uryu ask.

"A lot of things. My full name is Emily Yuki Kurosaki, the death guardian dragon, younger twin to Ichigo, sibling to Shirosaki and daughter to Isshin and Masaki, yah-de yah-da." Emily said with an eye roll, she wasn't meaning to be mean, her thoughts were really all over the place and she was worried for Ichigo.

"What's happening to Ichigo?"

"I don't know all the details, but the king said He is being chosen to be the next guardian. The idea of a new sun guardian is really big, we hadn't had one since mom went to the human world ten years ago. Um, why didn't I see mom there anyway? Was she just not their?" Emily ask, staring at the odd group.

Rukia was the one to answer "She's dead. Has been for the past few years"

"oh, um, this is awkward." Emily didn't know what to say to that. Death was something she was use to, Should she feel sad or something?

"You're not upset?" Orihime ask

"Dunno, maybe. Should I? I mean, I was with them for a few years of my life but I can' remember much, 'cept what I have read 'bout them." Emily said, looking up at the ceiling "But I only have limited intel on them, and I only met dad once, I don't know if he recognize me or not though." She thought for a second before springing up "OH! I haven't introduced you guys to my friends!"

"Wow, you wait this long?" The girl laugh.

"Shut up! Fine then, I won't!" Emily snarled, folding her arms and frowned. It didn't last long, as the two burst out laughing.

The one in white shaking his head with sigh then smirked "Don't mind them, my name is Zero, the lightning guardian, and the girl is Hannah, the fire guardian" As he talked, he removed his helmet, revealing his shocking white, slicked back hair with blue and yellow streaks, his eyes were a deep blue. Georgia also removed her helmet, she had long, dark brown hair with orange streaks and green eyes. Emily had gotten up at some point, most likely to check on Ichigo only to let out a screech of fear.


	17. Change pt 2

"How the fuck do we lose a 5'8 foot tall, orange haired, 16 year old?! HOW?!" Emily shouted, tugging at her hair. Was this really her brother?!

"No way! I would have hered him!" Zero said "And no one saw him leave, no nose, nothing! It's like he disappeared"

"Kurosaki isn't the most stealthiest of people, he could didn't have just up and left" Uryu said, hand under his chin.

"I swear, I will jam a pen into his eye socket and laugh as he withers in pain when I find him." Emily hissed, sending shivers down everyone's spines as she stormed out of the room with the door slamming behind her. Georgia had also gotten up and left, chasing after her friend. It was silence for a while, when a faint barking noise could be heard. A massive green wolf with wings that were fading to black and antlers, with Georgia, Emily and a third girl, wearing a dark purple combat kimono with red swirls, were chilling to it coat, yelling at it to stop. The three collided into the bed while the wolf jumped onto the bed, sniffing around before sitting down with a bark.

"Neola! Bad Wergeon!" The girl said, flicking the wolf in the nose. "Don't run off like that. Now what were you after? There's nothing here" The wolf creature began to bark and jump around the bed, the girl sighed, shaking her head. "Right, I can't understand you"

The door creaked open, revealing a male with dark green hair and brown eye. He rolled his eyes, walked over to the 'Wergeon' and pat it on the headed, then walked back out. Emily shocked herself, watching as the green haired being walked out with a glare. Standing, she dusted herself off and help Georgia and the the other girl up. Emily was dozing off until an idea came to mind.

"I know how we can find Ichigo!" She grin.

"How?" Rukia ask.

"With this guy," She patted the wolf on the head. "If anyone can find him, he can!"

The wolf barks in agreement, wagging his tail. He began to sniff around the blankets for the familiar scent of dark chocolate. He found it under Emily's scent of rain, it was faint and weak but it was there. Hopping of the bed, he kept his nose low to the ground as he followed the scent trail. The dragons, two humans, quincy, and shinigami followed the wolf. He had lost the trail for a second in a four way corridor, whining and walked around in circles.

"Come on boy, you can find it" Emily encouraged. The wolf barked again, sniffing the ground before running down the outer right. This pathway lead to a room with many gates of gold that led to a elevator of soughts. Above them, signs had different placed writen on them, Neola lead them to the one that said Japan before sitting in front of it with a bark.

Emily hummed in acknowledgment, before walking over to a cloaked figure that was leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. They seemed to be sleeping. "Who is that" Renji asked.

"Their name is Chase, the guardian dragon of dimensions and the gate keeper" Georgina answered, snickering a bit. Emily grinned, sneaking up on them and yelled.

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

'Chase' yelped, leaping away only trip on his cloake. Emily covered her mouth to muffle a laugh. The figure growled, turning to face her and pulled down his hood. He had black hair and purple eyes with flecks of orange, the colors swirled together.

"What in the all the levels of hell was that?!" He said, leaping up and pointing at Emily. She snorted, still smiling.

"We need you to open the portal to Japan"

He paused for a second "I am inclined to ask why"

"Because we have a rogue guardian and all the worlds could be/are endangered because a man that the guardian is most likely after." Emily said in a bland tone. The other guardian paled, his eye twitched.

"W-wah? Oh, never mind. Fine, I'll open the portal but you better tell me details later, also I want to meet this new guardian." He said "Any place in particular in Japan?"

"Karakura town"

"Again? This is the second time. Just make sure to stay safe" He walked over to the gate, opening the golden doors and turned to face the group.

"Alright, so who is coming with me?" Emily asked. Everyone of Ichigo's friends and brother came forward, excluding the two hollows and Zero.

"OK, Let's do this" Emily step into the elevator, the others following behind her. Chase closed the gates and pulled a lever down, activating a portal above them and in a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Another one down!


	18. Change pt 3

Must...spot...Aizen...got to...protect...home...must...kill..._**AIZEN!**_

* * *

Karakura was in uproar, Aizen's Espada and Soul society's Captains going all out against each other. Many hollows and lesser shinigami lady dead, injured and bleeding or bleeding to death while rubble and debris of buildings were scattered around for the attackers and defenders. Yamamoto had uses Hadō #96-Ittō Kasō against Aizen, a pillar of flame in the shape of a katana's tip erupts around him, destroying several buildings nearby to break apart, Aizen had leap out of the flames and notes he underestimated Yamamoto. Then Isshin, Kisuke, and Yoruichi had all fought him, causing him to evolve into his next stage of power but they still managed to keep up with him. Isshin had managed to hit Aizen with a point Getsuga Tenshō, only to have a single head wound. Aizen enters a new form with longer hair and violet sclera.

Gin had joined him and together they headed over to the open senkaimon when Gin was hit by a orange blast of fire, sending him back into a building. Aizen look over to the now destroyed senkaimon to see Ichigo standing there, smoke rising off of him. His hair covered his eyes from view._ "Aizen.."_

Aizen raised a brow, surprised by Ichigo's sudden appearance and strange clothing.

In a burst of shunpo, Aizen brought his sword down on Ichigo, only to be blocked by his arm….that was on fire. The two broke apart. Ichigo waved his arm to put out the fire to reveal a bronze gauntlet with a sun crescent on his wrists. Fire surrounded him in a tornado, the heat disintegrated the ground around him. When the flames fizzled away, Ichigo stood in full bronze and gold armor, two large wings and tail, his brown eyes had become a bright red. Aizen eyes widen in shock. This was most unexpected.

"Just what are you?" Aizen ask. Ichigo gave a hollow laugh that echo, twitching slightly.

**_"...Heheheh….One way up and seven ways down, I know which way you go. Do you?"_** Ichigo said in dragonese, not resign it, and summoning several fireballs. He fired two of them, Aizen dogged them easily. He crouched on the ground and flexed his wings, with one flap of his leather wings, he was sent forward. He tackled Aizen and flew into several build, using him as a shield from the glass and debir. Flying up, Ichigo let go of Aizen and grabbed him by the foot, throwing him down to the ground. Aizen flep in the air and shunpo away, looking up at where Ichigo once was when he felt a preces to his left. Raising his arm, he blocked Ichigo's leg and then threw him away. Ichigo flip, lading into a crouch, digging his hands into the ground and slowed to a stop, leaving two deep marks.

Aizen glared at the redhead, dusting himself off. This was a flaw in his plan. Ichigo was grinning, fire surrounding his hands. Two chains were now clutched in his hands. Ichigo was preparing an attack when a voice yelled-

**"ICHIGO! YOU'RE DEAD!"**


End file.
